Rebirth 3 - Fan made
by Tadentat
Summary: Penny is growing up again as a animatronic furry penguin! This is based off Kudleyfan93's Rebirth and TheEzyGuy's New Life story. Rated T because it is fnaf.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello!Welcome to my first ever story! I'm sorry if I have bad grammar. This is based off of Kudleyfan93's Rebirth story and TheEzyGuy's New Life story. Jeremy is still a green bunny and Mike is still a gray puppy. P.S I will be using their ideas. This is my first story. :P**

Penelope (a.k.a Penny) was looking around at the cameras swiftly. Chica was missing! But, there was something she didn't know….

CHICAS POV

*humms* Pizza, Pizza, Pizza! I'm making pizza! "Hey Freddy!" Chica yelled. Freddy came into the kitchen. "Yeah, Chica?"Freddy said. "Well, ummmm, you know how Bonnie and Foxy have their baby Mikey and Jeremy-poo? Well, their college friend is working here. Her name is Crystal. She was talking about being wrongly accused for murder and wished she was an innocent baby again. In case you let me, I made a Penguin suit." Chica said nervously. "Chica, of course I'll let you! Lets go, I'll tell the others, and you just do it." Freddy said with a comforting smile. They both did their assigned jobs.

PENELOPES POV

I wish they did get me. They already got my friends Jeremy and Mike. *sighs* "If only I could be a innocent baby again, like I said. Then I could cuddle my penguin plush again. I got it since I love penguins." Penelope said to herself. Then she saw a familiar yellow chick animatronic at the door. She was frozen so Chica just walked in and closed both doors, jamming them both for the time being.

NO POV

"Hi, Penny! I heard you wanted to be a baby again and you loved penguins!" Chica said holding up a penguin animatronic suit. "Can you really make me into that thing? Also, WHERE IS MIKE AND JEREMY!" Penelope screamed. "Calm down, I can make you this baby on one condition, YOU be my little baby. Two, Mike got turned into a puppy and is Foxy's baby, and Jeremy got turned into a bunny and is Bonnie's baby." Chica said soothingly. "I'll be your baby, as long as I get to see my brothers/friends." Penelope said angrily. "Deal." Chica responded.

THE NEXT SATURDAY, PENELOPES POV

I saw two people. Jeremy and Mike. I hugged them both. "We will see you soon, 'sis'", they said in unison.

I woke up in a prison, no, a crib. A puppy and bunny sat in front of me. Probably Mike and Jeremy.

Mike was all gray, with a light gray belly. He had adorable big blue eyes and a black nose. He was wearing a diaper. Jeremy was green with a light green belly and blue eyes, a little smaller than Mike's. He had a dark grey nose. He too wore a diaper, and I realized I had one on, too. I saw Jeremy had no teeth and Mikes were popping in, saying Mike was still older. I decided to feel in my own mouth and found 4 teeth, my front ones. That told me I was still the oldest. I could tell Jeremy was a little less than 1, Mike 1, and me almost 2. I looked at a mirror in our 'nursery' and saw a blue penguin with a white stomach and light yellow feet/claws and a light yellow beak.

Then Foxy, Bonnie, and Chica came in. I stared at Chica rubbing my stomach. She got the point. She picked me up and bottle fed me. Bonnie and Foxy did the same with Mike and Jeremy.

"Does she know, lass?" Foxy asked.

"I told her before I did it" Chica replied.

Foxy started staring at my eyes. "Our oldest one's eyes are green, I see lass, unlike Mikey and Jere Jere." Foxy said.

Chica replied saying "It was just her normal eye color.

All of a sudden Freddy burst into the room saying "Put down the kids! Into our places! It is 6:30 already, the manager will be coming soon.

We all got put into the crib, and we slowly drifted off to sleep.

 **Please give me ideas for the next chapter and tell me if I should continue this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm continuing! Thanks to Kudleyfan93 ipocanrocinu! Thank you both for all the support. Also, go to my first chapter if you are going to say I am stealing ideas.**

 **Chica: You aren't stealing, but you are using their ideas.**

 **Like I said, look at the first chapter. I said that.**

 **Foxy: C'mon already lass!**

 **OK, on with the chapter.**

PENELOPES POV

I woke up because Mike was chewing on my beak. I said "Stop it, Mikey." Wow. I can talk. Only 1 and 11 months and I can talk. I never thought I could because Mike and Jeremy only talked like a baby. My voice was high-pitched and I sounded like I was squeaking. At least I can talk clearly, unlike my little "brothers". Mike stopped chewing on me and I decided to see if I can walk, too. Surprisingly, yes. Then my "mother" walked into our room. Time to get it answered.

"How can I walk and talk?" I asked.

"Well you agreed to behave, so you are my big girl! It is summer so we don't have to work. Also, father is here!" Chica said cheerily.

I then asked "Who is father?"

Chica replied by saying "Father is our manager! ! We are going to show you guys to him and ask if we can have a baby cove. It will be for older kids that want to learn to babysit!

All of a sudden came in the room. He looked down at us in shock.

"Where did they come from!?" Scott said curiously.

Chica replied with "You know the night guards you hired that were friends, Mike, Jeremy, and Penelope? We…uh…snapped their necks and built then new bodies. Mike the Puppy, Jeremy the Bunny, and Penelope the Penguin. Mike is Foxy's, Jeremy is Bonnie's, and Penny is mine. She smirked.

I decided to speak up. "Hey, uhh, Mr. Scott?"

Scott jumped and said "Hi, what do you need, and how come you can talk and the others can't?"

I replied saying "Oh, I'm almost 2 but they are only around 1. I can also walk, but not them. Besides, we still have our adult mind, but we also have a baby mind. I was going to say we would like to ask if we can build a baby cove where older kids can learn how to babysit. Us babies will be the practice babies. I can talk and instruct them, too.

Scott replied saying "Good to know about your adult minds, but no, you can't have a baby cove.

I needed to do it. I looked up at him, showed him a pouty lip, and used my secret weapon. I gave him (dun dun dun) puppy dog eyes. Super big puppy dig eyes.

"Okay, okay. We will make a baby cove." Scott replied.

Chica started jumping up and down and picked me up. She gave me the biggest hug I ever had. A super big smile crossed my face. Then Scott said he had to leave, and he did. We told him goodbye as he left.

Then two big shadow clouds appeared, turning into a shadow bear and shadow bunny.

"We were called by Freddy saying you got a third." The bear said.

"She looks so cute, I know her from somewhere. Those eyes…" The bunny said.

I got a flashback, those two in my room. They tackled me then disappeared.

I screamed "When I was a night guard you tackled me!" I screamed, hiding under Chica's bib.

"Uh oh, Shadow B, you gave her a bad flashback of us!" Shadow F yelled.

"I'm sorry! You must be Penelope, we tackled you because we thought you were another girl night guard that *sigh* convinced a certain puppet named Marionette to take away our passes to the most famous prankster club ever!" Shadow B said trying to calm me down.

"It's ok, that was then and this is now" I said guiltily.

The bunny came over and hugged me. I started to glow. I felt….stronger.

All we did was chat until 9:47. "Oops, I forgot, time for bed!" Chica said as she put me in the crib. I was super tired so I didn't protest. I slowly drifted off to sleep.

 **I copied Kudley even more, deciding to use ideas from Baby Boom. By the way, you should go read ALL her stories! She is just so awesome. Please give me ideas for the next chapter!**


	3. Ch3 OH NO

**I'm so sorry for not posting another chapter. Enjoy it!**

 **Jeremy: You're going to make this chapter too short!**

 **Mike: Plus, you made them wait too long!**

 **You're just mad at me because of what happens to you this chapter.**

 **Mike and Jeremy: Oh no…**

- **PENELOPES POV**

When I woke up I wasn't in my crib. I was…I was….floating above it? I thought I was the one doing it so I tried flying around…..and it worked! I wondered how this could happen, and I remembered yesterday when Shadow B. hugged me and I started to glow. Maybe I got some of his powers.

Maybe I have telekinesis. I looked at Mike and Jeremy. **(EVERYONE COME IN HERE! MIKE AND JEREMY ARE GOING TO BE SUPER CUTE!**

 **Mike and Jeremy: NO NO NO NO NO!**

 **Let's watch!)**

I decided to have some fun. I opened up our dress up bin (using telekinesis) and I took out a purple and green dress. They were very sparkly.

I got out some more clothes.

I put Jeremy in the green dress, a crown, baby ballerina slippers, and I put make-up on him. I put Mike in the purple dress, baby princess dress shoes, and make-up.

Maybe I can teleport, I thought. I tried to teleport into the dining room. With black smoke, I did. I then teleported under a table.

I saw chicken feet, probably Chica's, I heard her voice, and she said "Shadow B, why did Penelope glow yesterday when you hugged her?

Shadow B replied saying "I don't know, I diidn't even know it happened. Maybe it was just my magic."

Chica then said "Let's go check on the babies."

They started to walk away. I can't let them see I'm gone! I thought.

I turned invisible, teleported into my crib, and turned visible again.

I acted like I was asleep, and I fake snored. When they saw Mike and Jeremy, they started to laugh. They were loud and I tried to make it look like I was waking up.

"Oops, too loud" Chica said.

Shadow B then said "Ummmm…Penelope….what happened to them?"

I replied "You got me." I smirked and started flying around the room.

Shadow B said shocked "Did you get some of my powers when you started to glow yesterday?"

I nodded, and I teleported onto the bunny's head. Plus, I get this cool black smoke when I teleport.

Shadow B replied "Chica, she is turning into a *gulp* a shadow.

 **Cliiffhanger! I'm sorry for making this chapter short. Anyways, enjoy!**


End file.
